Empathy and Fear
by HalloweenJack
Summary: Small "Freddy" rant. Slight crossover between Wes Craven's New Nightmare and the Scream series that came to me the other night.


I own no one and nothing, save the foot that'll go up the collective arses of people who actually do own these characters for making me write disclaimers. 

Also, this is dedicated to Kora who gets into Freddy's mind and wrote the entertaining Nightmare Ring which kept me up and reading it until 5 AM once.    

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

My children…it's always the children who give me my power. Of course it's not always fear that makes me stay here. Sometimes, just sometimes it's hate and pain. Stuff that smells like flowers to me. 

    I've worn a lot of different faces through the years. Set. Kali. Old Scratch. The Bogey Man. But this…this face I like the best because with it I'm not just wearing a face, I'm wearing a whole history. I remember every taunt in school, bristle at every insult, cringe at the memory of every burn. And what's more I feel sorry for some people. 

    Now, when I say some people I'm not talking about all those stupid fucks I've sliced to pieces. I'm not talking about those boo-hoo Bosnians either. The guy over there knew how to have fun. I'm talking about the very, very few people who remind me of me. 

    I was just starting to rise to power again when I noticed someone. He was meek and shy and got pushed around every single day of his miserable little life and I actually felt…what's the word…empathy. I saw a lot of me in him…well not ME but you know what I mean. 

    His name was Roman. Pathetic little shit now that I think of it, but deep down I saw something I liked. Underneath the surface, buried in the flesh and gore, deep down in the soul there was something there. A spark of evil. It was down there, wanting out, wanting to be free like me. Something screaming.

    But Roman wouldn't let it out. No, he wanted to be a good boy and stay in his little shithole life because it was the "right" thing to do. But you can't fool me. I knew what he thought. Taking out the cafeteria at the studio with an Uzi. Making that model's perfect smile just a little wider with a knife. Making someone beg before they died. I liked this side of Roman and call me crazy, but I guess I had a fatherly instinct. I just couldn't let it stay buried.

    So the whole time I'm destroying Nanc…Heather's life I'm also trying to wake up the bastard in Roman and let him see what kind of life it is when you're on MY side! At first, it was just a little nightmare here and there. Nothing too intense, just him cutting loose in his dreams and killing any little bitch I put in front of him. You can't imagine how sick I got when he woke up crying. Be a man already! 

    I had to up the ante, so pretty soon I revealed myself to him. And I gave him a little knick on his arm. He just didn't know what to tell the doctors in the emergency room. I mean they wouldn't believe. Roman didn't even believe. Well, not until I had some more fun with him. 

    I told him about me and showed him every time he'd fall asleep and he never wanted to accept it. No, I wasn't real, how could I be? I was a character in a movie! HAHAHAHAHAH! But that was the beauty of it. I wasn't real so he must have just started going crazy on his own and let me tell you, THAT tasted sweet. He couldn't sleep, he barely ate, he just started wasting away.

    But the best part is, he started to believe. I watched him as he watched me on the screen offing every last one of those miserable bastard kids! That would show Springwood! That would show 'em all!  Sorry. I got caught up in the moment. Where was I? Oh yeah, the movies. 

    Roman started to just absorb the movies into his brain, watching them over and over and over again. He was breaking and sooner than later he'd come around to my way of thinking. Still, there was just one thing holding him back from being like a son to me. Hope. I hate that word and everything it represents. They say there's no such thing as the Bogey Man, well the Bogey Man is about to tell you there's no such thing as hope. God doesn't love you. There'll never be world peace. You'll never, EVER find love. It's all a lie, and let's face it; I know all about lies. 

    Still, Roman had hope. Just a lingering thread of it was keeping him from being one of my children, my true children. That thread was unbreakable. I mean, I could always just start driving his body myself, but that's like pointing a gun to someone's head. Anybody can do it when you force them, but I wanted Roman to do it under his own free will. Pretty soon I had the way to either bring Roman over to my side or lose him forever. 

    He found out he had a mommy. She was some slut that wanted to be an actress. Dime a dozen a whore who'll spread her legs to be a star. Well she didn't get an Oscar, she just got knocked up. And she gave Roman up and left and started her own little family. Roman had found her and if he could talk to her it would all be okay. That thread of hope would be unbreakable and it would all be alright. I couldn't let that happen. 

    So when he went to see, I hijacked her body for just a few minutes. I wallowed in the filth in her soul. Despite all that lust and filth, the bitch would have probably taken Roman in. So using her face and voice, I tore into Roman; told him he was worthless and a mistake. I told him I wanted nothing to do with him and he actually broke down and started crying. I could see that thread of hope snap in his eyes. He left a broken man, but he left my son. Just scrambled the bitch's memory after that and left. I watched Roman as he stewed and thought and planned. He lost reality, so he retreated to the movies. And I knew he'd carry out his plan. He'd make that bitch and her whole family pay and scream. 

    I don't know how he did. Pretty soon after Heather trapped me here in this fucking loop. It never ends because just when it gets to the end, it starts all over again with that damn script! Do you know how pissed off I get having to do and say the same things over and over again and can't ever stop?!! I can only sit and think and plan like this when I'm not in a scene! And that's when I think about Roman and remember that even though they got me I left a legacy.     


End file.
